Story Time
by InClosetRomantic
Summary: Shego is overheard telling a story by the very person the story is about.


**Been a while! I know and apologize. I was on vacation! Now I'm back with this and new chapter for my other story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Shego walked through the hallways of the hospital with ease. Around here, people knew her only as the volunteer from Go City; Sydney Go. In truth, she liked being Sydney. When she was on her off time, there was no calls from Drakken, no crimes to commit, nothing to steal, and no red heads to fight.

Instead, Sydney spent her time in the children's ward.

To see their smiling faces, even though they were not likely to live, was a feeling Shego could not get enough of. Here, at Go City Hospital, everyone knew and liked her. All the doctors thanked her for uplifting the children's spirits. The nurses smiled and waved her in, eager for the children to be happy. The kids looked forward to her visits and loved her dearly. Even though she hated hospitals, she had never been happier. Every child's smile made her forget about her own dark world.

That very same day, another doctor from another city had come to visit Go City. Her name very familiar throughout the medical world. Throughout the regular world, her last name was known thanks to her globetrotting daughter.

She had been discussing with another doctor about the latest technologies with MRIs when she noticed a tall woman with long black hair. To the neurologist, the woman looked familiar. Her strides were confident with powerful long legs covered in skin tight jeans. Even with glasses covering most of her face, Anne Possible could tell that there was a gleam of mischief in her eyes.

"Doctor Gregor, who is that woman?"

The doctor turned. When she spotted 'Sydney', she smiled. "Oh. That is Sydney Go. She's one of the best volunteers that come in here. Her time is usually spent in the children's ward. Everyone here adores her."

In her mind, Anne knew that she should have just listened her fellow doctor and leave it be. However, Anne could not help but think back to the woman whose flaming, green, hands had caused injuries upon her daughter's body. Telling the doctor that she had to use the restroom, Anne made her way towards the rest room with the only intention of calling her daughter.

"Mom? What's the sitch?"

"Kimmie, Shego is here. At the hospital."

"What? Has she hurt anyone? Are you hurt? Mom, get out of there, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Anne frowned into the phone. Had she made a mistake? Shego wasn't really doing anything sinister... right? "Uh, Kimmie? I think I'm going to stay right where I am. I did come here for a business deal and Shego hasn't done anything. Besides, I may have reacted ridiculously. The woman I saw, she looked like Shego. I do want you to come check though. This hospital does have the largest children ward in the state."

"Okay mom. I'll stop by and check it out. But if something goes wrong, I want you to leave as soon as I say so, alright?"

"Yes Kimmie. I understand."

* * *

The only other times Kim could recall coming to Go City, the two trips had something to do with Shego. Thinking of the violence prone, quick to sarcastic responses, strong willed woman, Kim couldn't help but smile. Their fights were incredible and they actually had a lot in common; a fact that she had learned when Shego had been victim to the polarity ray. Thinking back to that led to her thinking of ron's mistake.

If he hadn't zapped Shego accidentally, would she have liked what Shego was about to confess? Why did it make her heart race just thinking about it?

Kim shook herself out of her thoughts as the hospital came into view. As she parked near the entrance, she felt a bit of nostalgia. Thanking people for rides had been such a huge part of what she did. That part of her life was over... soon high school would be over. Sighing, Kim got out of her car and began to walk into the hospital. Her life issues could wait another day.

Walking into the hospital, Kim marveled at the size. Her mother had said the children's ward was the largest in the state. She obviously forgot to mention that it was because Go City Hospital was also the largest in the state, it was also the most technological advanced.

It didn't take her long to navigate her way through the hospital, her years as a hero helped hone her skills of direction. The children's ward gave her a sense of happiness and warmth as soon as she stepped in. Paintings of animals, little kids movie, and everyday heroes like firefighters and cops, covered the walls. Every window had the curtains drawn away, letting in all the sunlight possible, providing the warmth feeling. The nurses and doctors all greeted her with kind smiles, the smiles that show you that there was no need to be afraid or in pain. Even the air gave her a happy feeling. It was filled with delicious scents of apple, vanilla, cinnamon, all kinds of sweets and favorites of kids.

After her initial sense of wonder, Kim focused to the task at hand; find Shego, if she was even here. Somehow, Kim could not imagine the woman here.

It was 20 minutes later when Kim walked by a room and heard a little girls voice. "No! Pwease miss Sydney! You gotta stay!"

Warm, musical laughter reached her ears. "Kaitlin, sweetie. I have to go I... I have things to do." That was definitely Shego. Kim however, had made no move.

"Just one more story! Just one. I prwomise That's all I ask for."

"Fine. Just one. Then I have to go and you little missy, you have to go see Doctor Gregor, deal?"

Kim guessed that the girl must have agreed. She heard some shuffling and assumed Shego had sat down onto the girl's bed. "What story do you want, you little brat?"

Kim smiled at the demand and the little girl's laughter. "The pwincess!"

She heard Shego sigh. "Again with this, kiddo? I must have told you this one a million times!"

"Nuh uh! You never finish it! This time you gotta!"

Once again, she heard Shego sigh. This time however, Shego had sighed playfully. Still, Kim had made no move. She wanted to hear the story as well.

"Okay. One day, there was a mighty princess. Her hair was very very red and her eyes were-"

"Green!" Kaitlin cut in, making Shego laugh.

"Yes, her eyes were green. Even though she was a princess, she didn't let that get in her way. She did anything, simply because for her, it was possible. Like your favorite super hero, this princess could fight, and she was very good at it."

Kim sat outside, her attention on Shego's every word.

"One day, someone needed to be saved. But there was a problem. All the usual knights were spread all over the world. that meant that-"

"No one could save the guy!"

"Yes, Kaitlin. There was no one to be the hero. All the poor guy needed was someone to fight the very dangerous green dragon. But since there were no knights, the guy was sure to die."

Kim smiled at Kaitlin gasp, even though she was sure Kaitlin knew every word of the story. It was obviously one that Shego told a lot.

"At a large market, the guy was shopping around when all of a sudden-"

"Dwagon!" Kaitlin screamed.

"Yes." Shego said as she laughed. She then roared. "The dragon was very angry. She had wanted a challenge for so long, but the global knights never gave her what she needed. So in her anger, she went looking for that guy. And who was he Kaitlin?"

"He was Jack! He rich and has lots o' money!"

"That's right baby girl. He was also the leader of the other bad guys. The dragon thought that she would find a challenge. Little did she know, her challenge was on her way. So at the market, the dragon destroyed all that she could and nearly burned the place up. From her castle not too far away, the princess heard all the danger. She knew she could fight, so she decided to go see if she could help. When she got there, half the market place was gone. When she saw the dragon, she was not frightened by her green flames. The dragon, she didn't like that. She was used to all people cowering in fear. She began to think 'Was this the challenge I have been waiting for?' And it was. The princess immediately jumped into a fight. The dragon shot her flames, hoping to distract or frighten the princess, but she only dodged the flames and kept running. When she was close enough, the two began a fierce battle hand to hand."

Shego had paused. "Well? Keep goin!" Kaitlin prodded.

"The fight was brutal, but it was evenly matched. The princess and the dragon were just as good as the other. But somehow, the princess got the upper hand, Which she would come to do quite often. While the princess had been knocked down, the dragon had stopped paying attention to the fight so that she could brag. And-"

"Bragging is mean."

"That's right baby. So anyway, with the dragon believing she had won, the princess took her chance. She jumped up and tackled the dragon. The dragon hit the side of a mountain and the rocks captured her. It was clear to all who had seen the fight. A princess had saved them from the dragon. Not a Knight, not an agent, but a princess. Because of that, whenever the green dragon escaped her prisons, everyone called for the princess."

"That's not the end!"

"Kaitlin! If you keep interrupting I won't ever finish this."

The little girl only laughed at her. "Yes you will because you love me."

"Well, I can't argue with that."

"And you like this story just as much as I do" the girl said knowingly.

"Can't argue with that either." Shego said with a smirk. "Anyway, back to the story. During all the fights, even winning or losing, the dragon began to notice things. The princess had been slowly getting better. And that was because the dragon had wanted her to. Everytime they fought, the dragon couldn't help but be proud. Eventually, that pride turned into something... more."

"But she couldn't ever tell the princess. They were too far into the sides. The princess was nothing but good and lived for nothing else. The dragon loved being evil and wouldn't change it for the world. So, the dragon remained silent even though it killed her on the inside. And so, to this very day good battles evil just as the princess battles with the dragon. The end."

A few moments of silence had passed. Kim had been ready to get up and leave, Shego wasn't doing anything bad. She was just visiting. But Kaitlin voice stopped her.

"Sydney?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"That's not the end."

Kim turned back toward the door. She peeked through the little gap and saw that Kaitlin was in shego's lap. Shego was lightly rocking them back and forth. "What do you mean baby girl? I always end it that way."

Kaitlin shook her head. "Not this time. You pwomised that the dragon was gonna tell the pwincess the next time you came!"

Shego stopped rocking. Her mouth was slightly open. "You remember that? I thought you were asleep!"

"Nope!" When Shego said nothing, Kaitlin nodded impatiently. "So?"

"Uhm..."

Unable to help herself, Kim walked through the door. "The princess was shocked to hear how the dragon felt. It nearly brought tears to her eyes."

"Kim?!" Kim nodded and continued with the story, putting her own feelings into the princess. "But the dragon and the princess still had a problem. They were on different sides. How could the princess trust someone who had been so evil?"

Getting out of her shock, Shego joined in the story telling. "The dragon understood of course. She was evil, she had no desire to change. But when she thought of her princess when they were away, the dragon began to realize that she would do anything to be with her."

"Then what?!" Kaitlin asked/demanded, desperate to finally finish the greatest story ever.

"Yes, then what She- Sydney?" Kim asked.

"The dragon fell in love with the princess."

"What about the princess?"

"Well, the dragon never told the princess. She never knew." Shego continued, never breaking eye contact with Kim. "The dragon would never tell her. She could never handle the rejection. So she continued to do all the bad horrible things just so she got a chance to see her princess."

After a few moments of silence, Kaitlin sat in Shego's lap in thought. The wheels in her brain turned at full speed as she thought of the story. It couldn't be over, right? Shego had once promise her a happy ending. Hearing this, Kaitlin didn't think one was coming. This ending simply seemed... inadequate for the little girl. Her world revolved around happy tales of love and heroism. Most importantly, each story had an end that left no room for questions, was happy, and ended without a doubt.

"Miss Sydney?"

Shego finally broke eyes contact with Kim and looked at the little girl in her arms. "Yes baby? Is something wrong? Are you hurting? Do I need to call the doctor?"

The little girl shook her head. "Is that the real end?"

Unsure of what to say, the woman telling the story looked up towards Kim for help. For the moment, both women were unsure of what to say. The story had caught up to the present. There was no more to add. Kim sighed and walked up closer and sat Besides Shego. She then took Kaitlin's hand. "For now that is the end. Soon, it will turn out the way it's supposed to. But for now, we all have to wait. You know how to wait right?" The little girl nodded her head vigorously, making both women smile. "Good."

A knock came from the door. "Is Kaitlin ready to go?" Doctor Gregor asked.

"Yeah. She sure is." Shego replied, getting off the bed carrying Kaitlin. "I'll see you in a few days Okay?" Looking at Kim, she added. "Maybe the story will have it's proper ending."

Kaitlin smiled broadly. "Okay!" She leapt into shego's arms for a tight hug, pulling back, she looked at Kim. "Will your friend come back too?"

"Maybe baby girl, Maybe. Now go and be good for the doctor."

* * *

"She has some cancer in her brain. It's in the early stages, but she's getting worse. I come in to see her as often as I can." Shego softly confessed in the silent room. The story telling started the second day I came to see her. She had just had a nightmare and wanted help going back to sleep. Since then, I've told her every story I know, more than once too."

Kim could see that Shego was upset about the little girl. After briefly meeting her, Kim felt like she knew the girl. "Could I come and see her with you the next time you come?"

The older woman gave the redhead a small, crooked smile. "Sure."


End file.
